


The Eye Of Horus

by IronHawk_238



Series: Olivarry Week 2018 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is Radames, Hawk - Freeform, Horus - Freeform - Freeform, M/M, Oliver Queen is still Green Arrow, Seth - Freeform, shapeshifter Barry, war between Seth and Horus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Oliver Queen has lost everything: his mother was killed by Deathstroke and his sister Thea moved away a few years ago after her older brother was declared dead. Now he had to keep Star City save on his own until one day faith found him...





	The Eye Of Horus

„Radames, you have to do something for me“, Horus declared watching the young man standing in front of him. Radames once had been the prince of Egyptian and the heir of the throne. But he was murdered by his own brother before he could take his rightful place. Said brother was thinking he would be a better king than Radames - he had been wrong. Under his regimen Egyptian had to suffer through years of war, hunger and death and Seth, god of the underworld and murderer of Osiris, raised his ugly head in triumph.

So Horus decided to bring Radames back to life and took him under his wings. Radames wasn´t human anymore, he was an immortal shapeshifter now and like a son for him. With his dark green eyes and short brown hair he didn´t look like an Egyptian prince exactly. Only his skin showed the Egyptian influence in his blood. The reason for his appearance was the marriage of the king with a european princess his father has met on one of his long expeditions. Even if the queen wasn´t one of them the people loved her for her kindness and her sense of justice. Something Radames has inherited from his mother.

The young man listened intently as Horus told him about his new mission. „I´ve heard rumours about a bastard son of Seth. Fortunately Seth don´t know yet he has conceived a half-god on earth but soon he will and took the boy from his mother to raise him by himself. You know what happened to the last half-god.“ Radames nodded with a dark expression on his face. „He corrupted him and turned him against us“, he answered. Nodding Horus continued: „That´s why I need your help. You have to find the boy and his mother before Seth can. Don´t forget that this one is special because Seth´s blood is rushing through his veins! Can you do that?“

The shapeshifter smiled. „Did I ever disppointed you?“ Laughing softly Horus answered: „No, that´s why I wanted you for this mission. You´re my best manand I trust you.“ Suddenly his expression changed and he looked at Radames seriously. „But you have to keep it a secret. Seth´s eyes and ears are everywhere. Good luck on your journey, Radames!“ With that the young man left.

\--------------------

After a few months he found what he was looking for. The shapeshifter was in his hawk form as he flew high above Starling City´s dark streets. His eyes noticed a dark figure jumping from roof to roof. Radames felt sparks of heavenly magic radiating from the person and regognized it immediately as Seth´s. He turned around to follow the mystery shadow. Judging by the broad shoulders and muscular body it must be a man. The hawk stayed out of sight watching the man intently. When he reached another roof the man disappeared in the darkness but Radames could still feel him what could only mean he must be inside the building.

Without making a sound the hawk dropped slowly to look into the windows until he found an open one and saw the man standing next to a small but comfortable bed. His magic aura was even stronger now that Radames there were only a few inches separating them. There was no doubt: this was the boy he was looking for. Apparently the man has noticed him and span around his weapon aimed at the Radames. The hawk just blinked in surprise at his unexpected reaction. The man frowned confused when he saw the raptorial bird on his window board who didn´t seem to be impressed by the arrow.

The man smiled when he saw the hawk jumping from the window board and beating his wings softly landing on his bed with the sound of rustling feathers. Lowering his bow the other stepped forward carefully to approach Radames who looked at the masked man curiously. „What are you doing here? You don´t look like a normal hawk“, slowly the archer reached out to caress the soft feathers with his gloved hand. Radames squealed lightly at the feeling of the hand touching him gently. It reminded him of Horus who did exactly the same when they were in public. Only Horus himself knew about the true nature of the hawk on his side. His soldiers called him the eye of Horus because Radames was the only connection between them and their general during a battle with Seth´s men.

Radames had to win his trust first if he wanted to save him. He rubbed his head against his leather clad arm in a trusting gesture. „I don´t know if you can understand me but it doesn´t matter anyway. You´re the only being on earth I can talk to without being judged for what I´ve done on this damn island“, the man sighed with a sad expression on his face pulling down the hood and taking off his mask. Radames raised his wings to jump on the man´s arm climbing up until he reached his shoulder. He rubbed his head against his stubbled cheek gently.

„You can understand me, right?“, the hawk squealed again, „You´re really one of a kind. If you want to you can stay with me, buddy.“ Radames didn´t know what the man has done in the past but he surely didn´t deserve to be alone. „By the way I´m Oliver. Do you have a name?“, Oliver asked. The hawk looked him in his blue eyes sending him an silent answer. As a shapeshifter he was able to communicate with other people through his thoughts only. Oliver frowned when he felt another mind touching his carefully. „Radames? Is that your name?“, he asked confused and the hawk squealed happily on his shoulder. „I think that´s a yes“, he smiled.

Radames was surprised Oliver so open-minded about the fact a hawk was able to understand what he was saying and talked to him with the help of telepathic abilities. He must have been in contact with a lot of strange things before if he accepted it so willingly. Oliver caressed the soft feathers on Radames´ back before he offered the hawk one of his hand to place him on the bed again. „I´ll change my clothes, buddy. You can wait here, okay?“, he declared and stood up. The hawk followed the blonde man with his eyes.

Radames was worried about him. Where was his mother? If Seth would find her before Radames he could blackmail Oliver to join him. When the man returned he was just in a dark t-shirt and tight boxer briefs. He was an attractive man. The shapeshifter noticed his impressive physics. The hawk hopped around on the mattress sending Oliver a questioning look together with a short thought. Oliver laughed amused. „Of course you´ll get a place to sleep“, he said placing a second pillow next to his own. Immediately Radames hopped on the pillow snuggling into the soft cushions. He blinked sleepily hiding his head under his wing. During his long journey the shapeshifter denied himself every rest. Even an immortal being like Radames needed sleep occasionally.

Oliver watched the small creature with a loving expression in his eyes. Carefully he slipped under the covers facing the sleeping hawk. Since his return from the island after the shipwreck five years ago he was hiding trying to protect his city against the corruption increasing day by day. Especially after Deathstroke has killed his mother Moira Queen. She had been the only one who had known about her son´s return. Shortly after Oliver was decleared dead his sister Thea moved away to start a new life somewhere else with her boyfriend Roy Harper. She didn´t even want to speak with her mother anymore and didn´t want to be found so Oliver didn´t try to find her.

After his mother´s death he decided to just be Green Arrow, the vigilante guardian of Star City. He reached out to touch the soft brown feathers moving slightly with each breath. The hawk shifted a little bit under his fingers. Smiling he closed his eyes fingers still buried in Radames´ soft feathers.

\--------------------

The shapeshifter stayed with Oliver hiding his magical aura with his own. In the following weeks he helped Green Arrow chasing after corrupt bankers and businessmen preying upon the poor people of the city. Radames explored the surrounding before Oliver showed up to do his work as the dark guardian angel watching over Star City. The time passed by and Radames got to know that Oliver´s mother was already dead killed by a psychopath called Deathstroke. His sister moved away a long time ago with a young man called Roy Harper who seemed to be her boyfriend apparently. So Oliver didn´t have a family or friends anymore.

Radames was shocked to hear that but at the same time it made his mission easier. One day they had an encounter with a few members of the League, a group of well-trained assassins living in the mountains in Nanda Parbat. They offered Oliver a place in their organisation. Radames heard about the League. The order existed for thousand years now and had been involved in many historical assassinations. The leader was a man called Ra´s al Ghul, the head of the demon. Horus told him once his brother has hired the League to kill him. His murderer hasn´t even tried to hide his face. Since Horus brought him back he had nightmares including the face of his murderer. However since he was with Oliver this dreams has vanished. But he would never forget his murderer´s face because the man has apologized before he ran his sword through his chest.

Oliver refused to join them several times until the League began to threatening the people of Star City. With the help of the police and army they managed to defeat the assassins. Just when they thought it was over Ra´s al Ghul himself paid them a visit telling him he would kill his sister Thea and her boyfriend if Oliver won´t accept his offer to join the League and become the next Ra´s al Ghul. The only option would be to challenge the head of the demon - a duel to the death. Oliver knew it could be his end but otherwise the people living in Star City would pay for his mistakes.

Radames tried to catch Oliver´s attention when he noticed what his friend was up to. He beat his wings and screamed desperately but Oliver ignored him. Only Ra´s al Ghul sent the bird a confused look. Radames has recognized the man immediately: how could he forget the face of the man who killed him a long time ago?! And when he heard Oliver challenging the most feared man on earth he panicked. Oliver´s magical powers didn´t break through yet. If Ra´s al Ghul killed him now he would be gone for good and his mission to save Seth´s son would be over.

What bothered him the most was the thought that Ra´s al Ghul could do the same to Oliver like he did thousand years ago to Radames. The shapeshifter wouldn´t let that happen! But it was too late. The head of the demon accepted the challenge and disappeared after explaining Oliver when and where the duel will be. The blonde man felt the worry of his feathered friends. „I have to do that, Radames. If I want to save Star City I have no choice“, he caressed the hawk´s chest looking him into his golden eyes. Radames knew Oliver was right but he didn´t want to lose his new friend. He squealed sadly pressing his head against Oliver´s arm. The man felt tears in his eyes at the nearly human gesture. For him Radames was more than just an ordinary hawk - he was his only friend.

This evening the hawk snuggled into the crook of Oliver´s arm pressing himself tighter against his best friend. Oliver caressed his soft feathers until the sleep overwhelmed him. The next morning Oliver packed a few things in a bag preparing himself for the confrontation with Ra´s al Ghul. Radames watched him intently determined to save Oliver´s life even if he had to face the head of the demon on his own.

When Oliver was ready to go the hawk flew over to him landing on his shoulder refusing to leave his best friend. „You want to come with me, Radames?“, Oliver asked smiling. His friend just looked at him before he rubbed his head against Oliver´s stubbled cheek. The blonde man smiled lovingly at that. Apparently the bird tried to encourage him before he had to face his destiny.

After a long journey including climbing a cliff in order to reach the plateau where Ra´s al Ghul was waiting for them Oliver panted heavily. Ra´s al Ghul sent him a respectful glance when Oliver approached him slowly throwing his bag aside. The scream of a hawk caught the assassins attention and he looked up. He recognized the bird immediately. It was the same one he noticed in the apartment where Oliver challenged him. Something about him seemed to be familiar as if he has met him a long time ago. His strange behaviour as Oliver had been challenging him reminded Ra´s al Ghul of a very humanlike reaction of protest. „As if he´s understanding our language“, he thought watching the hawk mindfully.

„You brought a friend with you“, the assassin declared raising one eyebrow at him. „He´s the only friend I have. He refused to stay behind“, Oliver answered in a steady voice. „Interesting“, Ra´s al Ghul murmured to himself before he turned his attention to Oliver again. He took off his jacket and shirt gesturing at Oliver to do the same. Soon both men stood half naked in front of each other. They went over to a rack with different weapons each one choosing one of them. Finally they returned to their previous places and stared at each other with a calm expression on their faces.

Radames watched every movement of the two opponents when they attacked each other with powerful strokes. He panicked slightly when Ra´s al Ghul´s sword cut into Oliver´s right upper arm. The blonde man stumbled back groaning in pain. But he caught himself again and tried to get in his opponent´s back to stab him. He didn´t expect the other man to react so quickly. Before he realized what was happening Ra´s al Ghul ran his sword through his chest.

The head of the demon let Oliver slip to the ground carefully - the same way he caught Radames when he has killed the young prince long ago. Ra´s al Ghul was showing his respect for equal opponents this way. Horus has told him everything about the league and Ra´s al Ghul. Even if the man was an immortal murderer - thanks to the pitch of Lazarus - he didn´t take it easy when he has to take a human life.

Ra´s al Ghul looked up at the painful scream coming from the hawk. Radames couldn´t believe what has happened and dived down as quick as he could. The hawk landed next to the mortal wounded Oliver clutching at the bleeding wound at his chest. The assassin watched the scene with sad eyes as the hawk squealed lightly rubbing his head against his best friend´s shoulder.

Oliver raised his hand slowly caressing the bird´s soft feathers with a weak smile on his face. „Radames…“, he whispered in a low voice. Ra´s al Ghul frowned at the name. He has known a man with this name but he was dead for more than thousand years now. „Could it be?“, he thought uncertain observing the hawk intently. „It would explain his humanlike behaviour.“ Just as he thought about it Radames changed into his human form in front of everyone´s eyes. The assassins looked alarmed and raised their weapons. When Ra´s al Ghul raised one hand stopping them they lowered their weapons again exchanging uncertain looks with each other. The armour he was wearing looked very old with ist detailled pictures on the arm and leg armours. The prominant hawk on his chest spreading his wings wide explained why Radames was still alive. Apparently Horus himself has saved him and made him one of his immortal soldiers.

The head of the demon stepped closer to the stranger kneeling next to Oliver and holding his hand. „I knew it“, Oliver said weakly, „You wasn´t just an ordinary hawk.“ Radames smiled sadly at him. The shapeshifter had to accept he couldn´t save Oliver Queen. The only thing he could do for him was staying by his side until the end. „Oliver Queen, you´re the strongest person I´ve ever met in my long life. It was an honor to call you my friend“, he declared softly squeezing the other man´s hand gently.

Looking a last time directly into Radames´ green eyes his vision began to blur slowly and his head fell back. The grip of his fingers around the shapeshifter´s hand loosened when his eyes became glassy. Radames let go of Oliver´s lifeless hand and closed his eyes. He felt tears streaming down his face at the loss of another friend. Suddenly somebody approached him kneeling down on the other side of Oliver Queen´s dead body. It was Ra´s al Ghul. „I remember you, Radames“, he said in a low voice, „Your brother hired me to kill you so he would become the rightful heir of the throne.“

Radames looked up eyeing the older man carefully. „I did terrible things in my life and I don´t regret it because it must have been done to avoid the worst. However I let myself be decieved by the lies your brother has told me about the tyrant heir of the throne. After it was done I realized my horrible mistake. It wasn´t you who had been a danger for Egyptian and the people living there. Your brother was the tyrant. That´s why I tried to apologize when it was too late already“, Ra´s al Ghul looked at Radames shaking his head. „This is the only mistake I regret. Every night I have seen your face in my dreams, the shocked expression in your eyes.“

The shapeshifter listened to him in disbelief. Ra´s al Ghul regretted something?! After he caught himself again he answered: „I don´t blame you for what you have done to me a long time ago. I´m not even blame you for killing Oliver. You´re Ra´s al Ghul, the head of the demon, you have to do such horrible things if you want to keep your image as the strong leader of assassins. I forgive you.“ Ra´s al Ghul sent him a thankful glance. „Thank you. But I think I can bring your friend back. At least long enough for you to save him.“

Confused Radames looked at him. When he saw the small vial the man pulled out of his pocket his eyes widened surprised. „Is that…water from the pitch of Lazarus?“, he asked unbelieving. „Yes, it´s enough to heal him so far he could survive. I destroyed an innocent´s life once and I wouldn´t repeat that mistake again. Oliver repayed his debt towards me with his life. He´s free to go now“, Ra´s al Ghul explained handing Radames the small vial and stood up. Together with his men he left the plateau without another word.

„I hope it works“, the shapeshifter thought when he instilled Oliver the clear water. As soon as the liquid ran down his throat the wound in his chest closed slightly. Coughing Oliver woke up. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he could focus on Radames leaning over him with a worried but at the same time relieved expression on his face. „You´re back“, he caressed his cheek gently. The sudden urge to kiss the other man was too overwhelming when he saw Oliver opening his eyes again.

Before the injured man knew what was happening he felt soft lips touching his own. At first he was surprised but soon he closed his eyes and returned the gentle kiss. He looked at Radames with a loving smile as the shapeshifter drew back. He told Oliver what Ra´s al Ghul has done to bring him back to live. The blonde man couldn´t believe it when he heard that it had been Ra´s who has killed Radames thousand years ago and that Horus himself brought the murdered prince back. „I have to call Horus for help. Only he is able to heal you completely“, he finished taking his hand in his own. Oliver nodded and Radames closed his eyes. As soon as he felt Horus presence he sent a call for help. The god answered with a short: „Hang on, Radames. I´m on my way.“ And with that he broke the mental contact.

„He´s coming, Ollie“, he whispered softly leaning his forehead against Oliver´s who smiled warmly. Just a few minutes later another hawk landed next to them and changed into a young man with an eyepatch over his left eye. He introduced himself as Horus as he placed one hand on Oliver´s chest. Warmth spread through the human´s body and the wound closed completely. Not even a scar could be seen afterwards. Horus looked from Oliver to Radames and said: „You two have feelings for each other.“ The shapeshifter lowered his eyes at his words. He didn´t know how the god would react to their new relationship but Horus calmed him down.

„It´s okay, Radames. He´s not human. Oliver is the son of Seth, he´s a half-god. That means you two are equals“, Oliver looked surprised at the other man who just saved his life. „That´s why he came to me“, he said and Horus nodded. „Yes, we had to find you before your father could. He´s the most dangerous god after Ra himself. Radames´ mission was to find you, gain your trust and bring you to me. He did everything I´ve asked him to do. You´ll stay with us now. This way you two can be together and Seth would never find you.“

Oliver smiled gently at Radames. „Okay, I´ll come with you if I can keep my hawk.“ He blinked at Radames. „Hey, I´m not your pet, Oliver. I´m a shapeshifter“, he complained and added with a mischievious grin, „and your boyfriend.“ Horus smiled amused at their teasing. It was the first time after Radames rebirth he saw the young prince happy. Apparently Seth has done something good at least when he fathered Oliver Queen…


End file.
